a trick of the mind, a traitorous heart
by KatastrophicTodd
Summary: Tim and Damian looked at each other, unsure and turned their heads to him at the same time. Again, creepy. "We…" Tim's eyes were wide and shocked. "You know we wish everyday was like your birthday, right?" "What are you talking about?" It sounded more like an accusation than a question.


Jason huffed as he rolled across the rooftop after the jump. His heart pumping against his ribcage, grapple gun ready to fire. They were everywhere.

"Hoo-ood." The sing-sung version of his name sounded unbelievably threatening. He had to keep running. They would catch him otherwise.

He heard the sound of the wind against a cape moments before firing the gun and jumping. Jason didn't stop neither when his comm beeped in his ear, waiting for and answer, nor when a Wing-Ding almost knocked the grapple gun out of his hand.

Spoiler had been keeping up with his pace but he saw her doubled over, trying to catch her breath. He caught a glimpse of a smirk just before she flipped him off.

Nightwing, on the other hand, looked like he could do this all night. What was he on? Venom? Even Jason was losing his breath at that point but he would be damned if he let himself be caught.

It wasn't like he hated his birthday, he just hated _them_. Well, okay, maybe he didn't hate them, just the way they acted around him. It was all smiles and trying to pretend everything was okay. Jason couldn't help but remember how his mother would smile through the tears and serve Willis his dinner, how she would coax him to get from under the table, her black eye a stark contrast against her unhealthily pale, sweaty skin.

Jason always knew his place in this patched up family. He was willing to play the reject part, it was fine. But it was just plainly cruel to give him this celebration, as if he suddenly was back in the family, everyone giving him hugs and presents Jason knew he didn't deserve. He couldn't bear how Bruce would linger awkwardly near the living room door, waiting for Jason to leave.

It was ridiculous, half of them didn't even want Jason there.

Last year Damian handed him a present from Talia while spitting some profanity in Arabic, the long box containing a set of curved blades that resembled too much Damian's straight katanas. With every person in the room eyeing him strangely, Dick had attempted to fix the mood handing him another gift.

Jason would be more than happy to spend his birthday re-reading Hamlet or watching Oprah. But they knew how to make him bend to their wishes. They knew his weakness, his kryptonite, and his name was Alfred Pennyworth.

Just hearing the butler's british accent on the phone would make him break, because Jason knew that he was the one who wanted him there the most. Alfred had never failed to show Jason how much he loved the broken boy.

And the old man knew it. He knew Jason couldn't say no to him.

That's why he avoided them.

"Just give up, Little Wing." Nightwing shouted merrily while chasing him. And Jason wanted so bad to yank the helmet from his head to have some extra oxygen.

He felt relieved when he spotted his motorbike across the street, the red bat like a bloodstain on the grey paint.

He managed to get down and run to it without Nightwing catching up to him, which seemed like a little miracle. He started the engine and never looked back.

Two days until his birthday and then he could get back to his everyday life. Jason sighed, a little relieved, a little exasperated, and leaned back against his gargoyle enjoying the wind on his face. The extra large bag of Doritos was secured between his thighs as he chugged at the RedBull in his hand.

Yeah, sometimes growing up meant you could have an unhealthy meal once in a while. Jason smiled to himself.

"You're _so_ screwed, Jay." Tim's voice travelled through the night, his tone sending chills down Jason's spine.

"t.t." he wasn't alone.

"What are you two doing here." If they were working together that meant nothing good could come out of this situation.

"We got you." Tim smirked and showed him his very expensive Wayne Tech phone. The screen showed a video of Jason eating Doritos and drinking RedBull with a smug smile on his face.

"I didn't know you were back to stalking people." Jason stared at Tim unamused.

"Alfred's going to be so disappointed." Tim held a hand to his heart, the dramatic fucker. "You were the only one he trusted to eat healthy meals. Imagine his face when we show him this video…"

"You wouldn't." Jason instantly replied, all the joy his childish meal brought him, gone.

"But I sure would." Damian declared with a wolf-like smile.

"Now that we have your attention," Tim continued. It was like they had rehearsed this. Creepy. "we trust you'll come to your birthday party."

"Why?" Jason was downright frustrated by that point. "I know you don't want me there. You should use that video to prevent me from going to the manor." He gestured aggressively with his hands.

"Don't be ridiculous, Todd. All that everyone has been talking about these past weeks is your party." The kid rolled his eyes. "Even Mother. She's already sent me your gift."

Jason looked down, the fall didn't seem so bad compared to having this conversation. Tim sighed.

"Look, Jason. We get your lone wolf vibe and all that but we want to be with you on your birthday. It's the only time you let us, you know, be a family to you." Tim waved at his general direction.

"What?" Jason scoffed. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation. What alternative universe was this?

Tim and Damian looked at each other, unsure and turned their heads to him at the same time. Again, creepy.

"We…" Tim's eyes were wide and shocked. "You know we wish everyday was like your birthday, right?"

"What are you talking about?" It sounded more like an accusation than a question. Damian frowned at him and took a step towards the gargoyle.

"Every year, we spend weeks preparing for your birthday. Grayson and Brown have Father practice so he won't do something that will make you lash out." The words should have made him feel warm inside but he felt like he was being attacked Gordon Ramsay style. He was half expecting to be called "panini head". "Pennyworth spends hours trying new recipes you might like. Even Thomas has been helping."

"Jay," Tim's voice was soft, "everyone looks up to your birthday. We… we want you there, all the time."

"You have a weird way to show it." Jason wanted to believe them but the facts remained: they didn't do anything to welcome him back. It was easy to behave one day a year, but Jason knew they wouldn't be so welcoming if he decided to live with them.

"You self-righteous-"

"Easy, Damian." Tim stopped him from smacking Jason. Tim turned to him when Damian calmed down. "I know you won't believe us until you see it. That's okay." He combed his hair back with a hand, visibly trying to think what he should do. "You still have to come to the party because we've spent too many fucking hours working on it for you to throw that effort at our faces." He looked at Jason coldly, unwaveringly.

"Fine," Jason growled.

They were about to jump off the building when Tim turned back with a determined expression.

"Maybe, if you have the balls to do it, you'll stay long enough to realize that the only thing stopping us from being your family, is you."

And they jumped, leaving Jason feeling numb and Gordon Ramasy'ed.


End file.
